


D.I.Y. (destroy what destroys you)

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Maki puts her past behind her.





	D.I.Y. (destroy what destroys you)

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S STILL MY BIRTHDAY IN MY TIME ZONE SO HERES A LITTLE THING FOR MYSELF...

It's the kind of thing Maki treasures, now, the kind of thing she'd never let herself appreciate before. Lazy Saturday mornings are a gift, she thinks; she wants to savor them. Kaede likes to sleep in on weekends, curled up by Maki's side, occasionally reaching out for her girlfriend in her sleep. A warm breeze from the open window makes the curtains flutter. Sunlight catches Kaede's hair, glowing gold. Outside, a bird is singing.

Maki props herself up, dutifully rearranging the blankets around Kaede to ensure she's still wrapped up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she allows herself a tiny smile. Kaede sleeps so soundly when Maki doesn't wake her.

Maki is struck by two thoughts, separate yet intertwined. She loves Kaede, more than anything, more than she thought she was ever capable of loving. And she will never, ever go back to her old life.

Maki has functionally put her past behind her, having cut all ties to the group that raised her. She only keeps one reminder of her childhood, one thing she couldn't get rid of for a hundred reasons that, now, just sound like excuses. What if Kaede leaves her? Kaede would never. What if she has to defend herself against an intruder? Unlikely, and its location would make it a poor choice of weapon. What if she, by necessity, has to kill again?

She won't. Maki swears to herself she'll never, ever take another life.

 

The key to Maki's lockbox is stashed in the bathroom closet, hidden behind stacks of clean towels and bottles of Kaede's contact solution. She retrieves it with ease, grateful to find it's right where she left it. The lockbox itself is in the kitchen, at the very back of the silverware drawer. Maki swipes a pair of latex gloves from under the sink, sits down cross-legged on the linoleum, and begins to work.

Inside the metal box is ten thousand yen in cash, spare ammunition, and a handgun. Seeing it makes her stomach turn, but now's hardly the time for that. She leaves the money where it is, taking the ammo and gun out. It'll be gone soon, she tells herself, all gone, all gone. No more. She swabs the surface of the gun all over with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol. She's never handled it without gloves on, but she can't be too careful. The last thing she needs is the police tracing it back to her, endangering Kaede.

She closes the lockbox, now much lighter, and returns it to its original place. The gun and bullets, she tosses into a plastic bag, then ties it closed. She peels off the latex gloves and buries them in the trash. Progress.

Kaede is still asleep under the morning sun when Maki returns to their bedroom. Maki gently shakes Kaede's shoulder until Kaede stirs, groaning in displeasure.

"I'm going out," Maki says. "Do you want anything?"

Kaede closes her eyes again. "Mmm... bring me a donut."

"Chocolate or glazed?"

"Yeah."

Maki snorts softly. "Okay."

"I love you, Maki..."

"I love you," Maki echoes, and then seals it by pressing a kiss to Kaede's upturned lips.

 

The bus fare is four hundred yen exactly, for the ride to the next town, then the next, then the next. Maki thanks the bus driver quietly and steps out onto the sidewalk, the sun quickly warming her dark hair. It's a short walk to the local park, and she's been to this area enough times that she has an idea of where she's going.

She makes it a quick, casual affair, throwing the bag into a trash can just far enough away from the main road. Maybe she'll report it later to an anonymous tip line. Maybe she won't. And just like that, it's out of her hands. Maki doesn't offer any outward suggestion that what she's done is of any significance. But inside, as she walks off, she feels lighter, free.

She tucks a stray bit of hair behind her ear and heads for the nearest donut shop. Kaede's waiting for her.


End file.
